The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical manual transmission for a motor vehicle includes a shift tower mounted on a housing of the transmission, and the shift tower is coupled to a shift assembly that is operated by a driver residing in the motor vehicle. When the driver makes a gear selection by transmitting motion to a shift lever associated with the shift assembly, the movement of the shift lever is transmitted to the shift tower, resulting in a gear change. During the operation of the transmission, hydraulic fluid is circulated within the transmission to dissipate heat and to lubricate the components. In certain arrangements, a vent is associated with the shift tower to compensate for the thermal expansion of air inside the transmission housing. In such arrangements, hydraulic fluid may be expelled through the vent during the operation of the transmission.
Hence there is a need for an improved venting process associated with a transmission shift tower.